


How to learn to fly

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fluff, Flying, Friendship, How to Train Your Dragon References, M/M, Magic, Sousuke is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a submission for the Free! Event in a Facebook group I'm co-admin in. Heavily inspired by How to train your dragon and  Ramenkitsune's "Fire Of Love" fanficPrompt used: Witchcraft





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be deleted  
> See chapter 2 for more info

Once upon a time in a faraway land, magic was a common thing among the people. Humans, dragons, elves and other magical creatures lived in peace and harmony, always cherishing one another. Sousuke was one of the dragon kind, but because he hatched too early out of his egg, he can't transform into a human form yet and still hasn't learned to fly yet. His brothers and sisters always make fun of him and he watched them with slight jealousy, as they raced each other in the air, laughing. His mother however never stopped showing their love, which was what made Sousuke feel extremely grateful. Their father died shortly after his birth, his mother told him that he was old and hurt. Nevertheless she wasn't sad, sometimes maybe, but she never lost her spirit. 

Another peaceful day passed and Sousuke enjoyed some alone time with his mother, watching the moon rise.

"Mom, why can't I fly?" He asked for what seemed the umpteenth time as the evening began and his mother gently wrapped him into her wings. 

"I don't know sweetie. But I don't think it's your strength that you're missing. Maybe destiny has other plans for you", she explained, nuzzling Sousuke softly. 

Sousuke returned the affection, looking at her with big teal eyes. “Like what?” 

His mother smiled, looking at the rising moon. "Have I told you the story of how your father became a friend with a human and fought for piece in this very forest?" she asked, to which Sousuke shook his head. "Well, he was just like you. A bit too small for his age, but still very intelligent and courageous. He couldn't fly either, until he met a human which later became his best friend. They did everything together, running, sparring and your father even saved their life once. That was when he suddenly could fly, he even surpassed everyone in speed and strength." She explained, her eyes glittering. "It was truly amazing... especially when the forest was in danger."

"What happened?" Sousuke asked, listening intently. His mother laughed, pulling him close. "Back then... humans were ruthless. They hunted us for our scales, to make accessories or bags from our skin. Dragons once lived everywhere in the world, but humans became greedy, and so the dragons fled into this forest. Not long after that, the humans managed to find us and tried to destroy our home and during an attack, your dad was separated from his family. He was almost killed by a soldier, but suddenly a human defended your father and rescued him from the magician. He helped your father to return to his family, helped them to defeat the soldiers and flew on your dad’s back, teaching him to fly properly. He and your dad became legends, because they protected the forest for many years…” She finished the story and Sousuke jumped in excitement. 

“I see! I want to be just like dad then! I want to protect you and everyone else!” Sousuke decided and his mother laughed.

“I’m sure you will one day… I’m sure you will.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

The black dragon yawned, stretching his wings as yet another morning came. He watched the sun rise from the nest for a bit, which was located on a cliff. The forest around him slowly came to life and he breathed deeply in and out, smiling as the wind softly caressed his wings. Today was a good day, Sousuke thought. Today was a good day to practice flying, since he desperately wanted to catch up to his friends and family and so that his parents didn't have to worry about him anymore. Just like every morning, he quietly made his way to his favorite spot, running through the forest when he was further away. Since he grew up on land, he knew the forest like his own scales and could find his way around even if he was blind. 

As the forest cleared to another huge cliff, Sousuke stopped running, trying to catch his breath. He then made his way to the end of it, opened his wings and let out a loud roar, watching in amusement as the birds from below flew away. It was his favorite thing to do in the morning and he took a moment to bask in the sunlight, when he suddenly heard a shriek and two voices shouting. He saw a young, red haired girl, trying to pull a boy whose red was just as red as hers away from the cliff. The boy probably slipped and almost fell and the girl caught his arm, but Sousuke could see that she wasn't strong enough and they were about to fall down. Without thinking what to do, Sousuke jumped down just in time to see how the boy slipped through the girl’s hands. Sousuke jumped down, turned around so his back was facing the ground, opened his wings to catch the falling boy and crashed with him into the woods, the impact taking his breath away for a moment. When he was sure that they landed safely, Sousuke opened his eyes opening his wings to see if the boy was alright. He was clinging onto his scales and had his eyes closed, but seemed fine otherwise, Sousuke nuzzled him and the boy opened his maroon eyes, staring at him in wonder.

“Wow… that was so cool!” He laughed, hugging Sousuke’s neck. “You saved me, thank you!”

Of course Sousuke couldn’t reply, because humans didn’t understand the dragon language, but he smiled, showing his teeth.

The boy climbed down from him, looking up to where he fell. He waved to the girl, yelling that he was alright and she ran away, probably going down to find them.

“My name is Rin by the way! And the girl was my sister Gou. We got lost in the woods and some other dragons chased us, then I slipped and almost fell! But you seem nice!” He explained, while Sousuke got back on his feet, flapping with his wings. His back hurt, but nothing seemed broken.

“Say why didn’t you fly though? I saw you jumping down instead of flying to catch me.” Rin asked and Sousuke looked to his wings, sighing.

“Oh… you can’t fly? Why?” Rin asked, but Sousuke shook his head. Rin then went to examine his wings, carefully taking one into his hands and stretching it until it was fully unfolded.

“Your wings seem strong enough though. Maybe you just need a little training! Come I’ll help you, it’s the least I can do since you saved me!” Rin decided and Sousuke looked unsure, but he felt that Rin wouldn’t accept a no as an answer.

“Brother!” A female voice suddenly called and the red haired girl, Gou, appeared, hugging her brother. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Ahh Gou you’re crushing me!” Rin laughed, hugging his sister back. “This kind dragon over here saved me! And now I’m going to teach him how to fly!”

“Ehhhhh??? He can’t fly?” Gou exclaimed, looking at Sousuke. “But you’re big and strong!”

“I know right?!” Rin agreed. “Well, let’s go then!”

“Where are we going?” Gou asked.  
“To the highest point of this forest! Please dragon, lead the way!” Rin told Sousuke and he sighed once more, resigning to his fate. He let the twins ride on his back, as they searched for a place high enough to practice.

After hours of looking and having fun with the twins, they found a great cliff at the end of the forest. Below was the ocean, so if Sousuke fell he would hit the water and not fall into a bottomless pit. Still the height was great and although he wasn’t afraid of heights, he still had a bad feeling about all of this. Especially because Rin insisted to stay on his back, while Gou stood next to them. 

“Is this really a good idea, Nii-chan?” Gou asked hesitantly.

“I trust this dragon. We won’t die.” Rin grinned, while Sousuke prepared himself mentally. 

They stared down to the ocean waves, Sousuke hearing Rin’s and his heart beat in union. It was a strange feeling and yet it made him feel calm.

“Ready?” Rin asked and Sousuke nodded, taking one deep breath before jumping down.

Time seemed to slow down once they were in the air. Sousuke heard nothing but the air rushing around his ears, his wings being pressed against his body, until he heard Rin scream.

“OPEN YOUR WINGS!” He commanded loud enough and Sousuke opened them slowly, closing his eyes in fear of hitting the water.

But the impact never came. Instead the world around him grew quieter and only when Rin started cheering, he opened his eyes and saw that he was actually flying!

“We did it! You did it!” Rin laughed and Sousuke roared in happiness, flapping his wings. He flew around the island, watching Gou jump and wave to them and he flew somersaults in the air, careful not to let Rin fall. 

“Say, what’s your name dragon? Can you even speak?” Rin asked after Sousuke calmed down and was just letting the wind carry them both.

“I’m Sousuke”, he thought, knowing that Rin couldn’t understand him, but to his surprise, Rin repeated the name.

“Your name is Sousuke? That’s a pretty name! I hope we can be friends from now on.” 

Sousuke said nothing to that, but he turned his head to Rin and smiled. He knew that by now, they shared a special bond which wouldn’t break so easily.

\-------------------------

It was getting late, so Sousuke decided to bring the twins home. He brought them out to the forest, promising each other to meet again soon. Sousuke then ran to his mother, trying to surprise her.

“Oh Sousuke darling, welcome back! How was your day?” His mother asked smiling.

“It was cool! I learned something!” He replied, flapping his wings excitedly.

“Oh really? What is it?” His mother asked and Sousuke put more strength into his wings, lifting himself from the air. He flew to a nearby tree, circled around it before flying back to his mother, who watched him excitedly.  
“Oh sweetie, you learned to fly!” She laughed as she caught her son, holding him close.

“Yeah! A human taught me after I saved his life!” Sousuke explained.

“I’m so proud of you!” She smiled.

Sousuke spent the rest of the night telling her about his adventure, until he fell asleep from exhaustion. His last thoughts were that he was happy to see Rin soon again, wishing to fly with him once more.


	2. Information (Deletion)

This fanfic will be deleted by the end of the month. I originally wrote this for _Someone_  who I’m no longer in contact with. If any of you readers want to download this crap, go ahead.

I no longer plan to write for free, so I’m sorry for those who are waiting for the continuation on the Alice in wonderland story I posted. I might write a one shot now and then though 

P. S. You can’t say whatever just because you think you’re anonymous on the World Wide Web. 

well, see ya 


End file.
